a. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to the structural improvement of a locking device, particularly denoting a locking device structure attached to the body of a steel cable lock or a U-shape lock used for locking a safety cap or other articles which are not of a portable nature, wherein a windlass is fixed in the interior body of the locking device for winding the cable, also fixed at one lateral side is a single-direction ratchet gear, and a rotary spring is curved at another lateral side to drive the windlass, and a stopper of the locking mechanism controlled by the core of the locking device is fixed at one lateral side of the windlass to cope with a compressed spring; a tenon and mortise are fixed onto the stopper corresponding to the single-direction ratchet gear, and at the end of the cable a ring is used to engage with the locking pin at the cable or at the extreme end of the U-shape rod. The locking structure disclosed herein is so designed that after pulling the ring, pass it through the safety helmet to engage with the locking pin on the cable or at the extreme end of the U-shape rod. When the locking pin is locked together with the body the locking deviced, the safety helmet and the other articles can then be locked firmly.
b. Description of the Prior Art
A motorcyclist or a person who rides a bicycle has to wear a safety helmet to ensure safety. However, unlike a motorcar, no baggage compartment is available in a motorcycle or a bicycle to provide a space for keeping the safety helmet, which is found to be considerably large in dimension that makes portability uneasy. Therefore, many motorcyclists or riders have to put their safety helmet onto their motorcycles or bicycles or simply hang them on the handles of their motorcycles or bicycles, and often caused their safety helmets easily stolen.
Furthermore, the main objective of the U-shape rod or cable locking device used for locking motorcycles or bicycles is, after passing the U-shape rod or steel cable through the wheel of the motor-cycle or bicycle, to lock the pin of the U-shape rod or the pin at the end of a cable onto the body of the locking device, and thus ensure that the wheel is locked securely against stealing. However, the lock of such a locking mechanism does not provide any structure for locking a safety helmet.